


【盾铁盾】亡命徒，互攻平行宇宙，Pwp

by kdashmj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj





	【盾铁盾】亡命徒，互攻平行宇宙，Pwp

“需要我在这等你吗？”罗伊问史蒂夫，“如果他不在，我可以带你去其他地方。”  
“不用了，罗伊。你回去好好休息，今天谢谢了。”史蒂夫朝罗伊挥挥手，“到时候再见。”  
罗伊的车逐渐驶离，史蒂夫站在公寓楼下，凉嗖嗖的风刮过他的手腕。天空已经放晴，只有楼房顶的积水还在滴滴答答地奔流。他转身走进楼道，抬手打开墙壁上的热感应灯，脚步猛地一顿。  
一条尚未干涸的水迹顺着楼梯蔓延而上。史蒂夫的呼吸逐渐加快了，他踩着那条水迹，缓慢地走上楼，在路过几家人锈迹斑斑的铁门后，他停在了家所在的那一层。史蒂夫没有按开那层的灯，他听到另一道呼吸，轻浅而颤动，以及偶尔几次沉重的吸气。  
他知道那是谁，金发男人无数次听到这样一个人的呼吸在自己耳畔轻抚。史蒂夫放轻了脚步，近乎无声地来到楼上。他离开楼梯，迈向那扇门，一个蜷缩起来的男人坐在墙角，怀里抱着两把伞，双眼在他停在他面前后微微睁开。  
史蒂夫在那一刻几乎想跪倒，然后狠狠抱住他。他看到昏暗的走廊里，浑身湿透的托尼尽全力抱着两把伞，手指时不时抽动，眼睛睁开了却不敢抬头看他。苍白的双唇动了动，却没有发出声音，平时平静的面孔此刻焦灼又充满顾虑，一些水痕和半干不干的头发趴在他额上。那人呼吸都小心翼翼起来，不发表言论，也没有动作，就是缩在那等待史蒂夫的任何一个动作或语言。  
金发男人只觉得万千丝线在体内生长，顺着血管将他塞满，再一根一根冲出体外。他随着那股冲动，摁住自己无法呼吸的脖颈，眼睛酸涩地噙着泪：“你有什么想说的吗？”  
托尼抽动了一下，像某种濒死的生物一般抖得厉害。“我不该那样对你……我——”他嘶哑得不成样的声音断断续续地回荡在走廊里，再最后一个音节落下后只剩下快速又痛苦的呼吸声。  
史蒂夫攥紧拳头，指甲陷进肉里，痛感带给他的清醒逼着他撕开两人的伤疤剔除污染他们的脓水：“那你在这干什么？也不进家门？你一直不愿接受钥匙就是为了这个？我还以为你会一走了之的，斯塔克。”  
托尼吞咽了几下强行稳住呼吸，慌乱又哽咽地抱紧怀里的伞：“我……我没地方去……我不知道该去哪……只能……”他摇着头，似乎在挣扎，嘶嘶的气音可怜又脆弱，“我想过你一个人回家的样子，我是说，我等在这，起码你——如果你赶我走的话——起码最后一晚上，有个你曾经爱过的流浪汉在等你回家。”他绝望地啜泣出声，又死死咬住手腕将剩下的呜咽吞了回去。  
托尼的言语落进史蒂夫心里变成温热的刀雨，令史蒂夫完全无法愤怒，他的胃部搅和在一起，痉挛似的连着整片身体都在发疼。金发男人往前迈了一步，把下唇咬出了血，他堪堪停下脚步，声音模糊得快要听不清了：“如果我没有……没有回来呢？”  
“等到天亮，我就走。”托尼松开嘴，勉力发出一声滑稽的笑，视线左右乱飘着，“钢铁侠不会消失，我可以操控——我是说，战甲——它们有自动程序——还可以做任务或者——”  
史蒂夫咽下一声痛苦的泣音。够了，够了，他不想再让托尼在脑海里演算那些该死的黑暗未来，他自己也不想被那些想法折磨。他要托尼，现在就想抱紧他，狠狠亲吻他，把他的嘴唇咬出血。然后告诉他没事的，他们可以揭开伤口，在疼痛下清除创口里的死肉，只有这样这道伤口才能彻底愈合。史蒂夫这么想，也这么做了：“如果你不快点爬起来让我感受到你的嘴唇，我永远都不会原谅你，斯塔克！”  
他听到爱人的抽噎，紧接着就被发狠地按到了门板上。微凉的唇贴过来，势头却猛地刹住，只敢轻轻啃舐史蒂夫的嘴唇。金发男人预料到了这个，他一转身将怀里湿漉漉的人反按在门上，接着就吻了上去。  
托尼的一声吸气断在喉咙里，他张开嘴接受史蒂夫温热的舌头，感受温软的舌舔舐他的口腔，再和他此刻有些麻木的舌头纠缠在一起。托尼吸吮着史蒂夫的嘴唇，湿润的水声在安静的走廊里尤为明显。他尝到了史蒂夫的眼泪，有些温热，味道却很苦，托尼想起史蒂夫几小时前被他折磨得失了魂的样子，终于是狠狠地吻了回去。  
史蒂夫的嘴唇被咬了一口，钢铁侠原本安静的舌头忽然暴躁地纠缠住他，几下便夺回主动权，将氧气全部抢走。史蒂夫在接吻的中途换了气，一边继续与托尼交换津液，一边伸出手探进托尼湿透的衣服里摩挲略微温热的皮肤。他扣住托尼的后腰，将男人的腰胯贴向自己，不知何时挺立的欲望磨蹭着托尼胯下的一团。黑发男人的呼吸明显变化，显然也是硬了起来，他分开史蒂夫，眼中满是欲火：“史蒂夫……嘿，史蒂夫！我们先进去再——唔——”  
“就这么进去。”史蒂夫隔着一层皮肤吮吸托尼跳动的颈动脉，掏出钥匙打开门。托尼配合他的脚步一同走进门里，两把先前被托尼抱在怀里的伞这才被他松开，噼里啪啦掉在客厅的地面上。  
他们跌跌撞撞地往卧室走去。史蒂夫的衣角已经被托尼从裤子里完全拔出来，托尼的也是如此，他们几乎在撕裂对方的衣服，终于磕磕绊绊地在两人倒在床上前脱下了上衣。金发男人急不可耐地去扯托尼的裤子，一发力将纽扣直接扯了下来，与此同时，自己的裤头也被托尼扒下，内裤甚至被他抓得变了形。

碍事的裤子们终于被接连甩到床下，现在他们可以肆无忌惮毫无阻隔地触碰对方的身体，在上头留下吻痕、爪印或啃咬的痕迹。四条长腿纠缠在一起，硬热的性器在两人之间摩擦挤压，时不时的呻吟和粗喘让这个房间充满了情欲的味道，色情又满溢诱惑力。  
史蒂夫从床头柜里拿出安全套和润滑剂，一个发力将压在他身上吮咬他锁骨的黑发男人翻过去压在身下，托尼摔进枕头里，也没有拒绝史蒂夫的爱抚和浇在他臀缝的润滑剂，反而打开双腿将自己往史蒂夫的手上送。  
他很少这么主动，即使在先前的生活中作为承受方也是强势又凶猛的，可史蒂夫待他一直很温柔，这让托尼许久没有承受或施予过相对粗暴的性爱。可这回，他想尽可能补偿史蒂夫，看在老天的份儿上，他狠狠伤害了他，他该死的在爱人的心尖上捅刀子。哈，愚蠢，愚蠢至极。  
托尼握住史蒂夫的手压向臀缝，放松后穴让金发男人的手指探进去。史蒂夫有些犹豫，力度一直很轻：“我会弄伤你。”  
“那就弄伤我，看在你已经被我搞得伤痕累累的份儿上。”托尼的声音近乎抽泣，他又把史蒂夫的手指往里送了点，有些粗暴地让他帮自己扩张，轻微的痛楚能给他带来恰到好处的安慰，“你最好快点，我知道你快要硬到爆炸。就，进入我，求你，给我点疼痛或者——不能总是我伤害你——直接进——哈啊——”史蒂夫眼神一沉，随便抽插了几下手指便将自己尺寸可观的阴茎送了进去，托尼疼得冒出一股冷汗，但他没有反抗，反而自虐般收缩后穴咬紧了史蒂夫的阴茎。  
“你该死的给我放松点！”史蒂夫附在他身后低吼，“我就说第一次，托尼·斯塔克，别让我看到你痛苦！我他妈受不了这个！”  
身下人猛地僵硬了，紧致的后穴一缩，夹得史蒂夫差点缴械。金发男人身上也铺了层薄汗，抱住托尼不敢再动，深埋在黑发男人体内的阴茎甚至有退出来的打算。托尼或许太疼了，他必须要退出去，今晚就休息吧，或者让托尼进入他也行，那傻子看起来真的很需要一场性爱来发泄下心情。  
史蒂夫这么想着，却在打算这么做之前被托尼按住了腰胯。他看到托尼从枕头里抬起头来，满脸都是泪水，深色的蓝眼睛里是浓烈到灼人的纷繁情感。  
“你怎么可以对我这么好？”他听到托尼的哭声，“你怎么能对我这么他妈的好啊，罗杰斯？”  
心脏像是被捶了一拳，他被窒息而深沉的爱冲刷着灵魂。史蒂夫再也控制不住自己的泪腺，滚烫的泪水一滴滴砸在托尼脸上。  
“因为我该死的爱你，斯塔克！”史蒂夫低下头去咬紧托尼的肩膀，他身子战栗着，双臂锁住托尼，在男人肋骨出抓出红痕，像是要把他揉进身体里。“你是傻子吗？连这个都要问我？”他声音含糊地怒吼，“放松！”  
是了，这就是该死的答案了。

史蒂夫的泪水滑过托尼的颈肩，后者呜咽着放松，任由灵魂叫嚣着在狂热的欣喜与无边的幸福中沉沦。他腾出一只手抓起滚到床沿便的润滑剂和安全套，在史蒂夫还在抽噎时为自己戴上套子，将润滑剂塞进了史蒂夫手里。  
“我够不到你。”托尼嘶哑着哽咽，“我待会儿也要上你。”  
“下回这话早点说，前戏就解决这些。”史蒂夫边哭边扯出一个毫无攻击力的嘲讽，接过润滑剂往自己的臀缝胡乱挤了一堆。在确认那些黏腻的透明液体已经流进体内后，史蒂夫将没剩多少的润滑剂瓶丢到一边，往自己的屁股里挤进一根手指。双重快感令他起了身鸡皮疙瘩，眼里的欲火更盛，另一只腾出来的手按住托尼的后腰，在黑发男人的一声惊呼中发狠地按下去，迫使托尼翘起浑圆挺翘的屁股，接着便近乎粗暴地操起他来。  
托尼放声呻吟，内里的饱胀感令他被久违的安全温柔地包裹。史蒂夫的阴茎偶尔碾过他的前列腺，每一次他都会因此被电流过境的快慰刺激到抽泣地喊史蒂夫的名字。他的爱人粗喘着在他体内进出，拉过他的手把他拽起来坐到自己腿上，改变后的姿势让史蒂夫换了个角度撞击托尼的身体，肉体交合的啪啪声不绝于耳，和着托尼的呻吟和史蒂夫的喘息宣告着此刻这两个男人是如何的亲密又坦然。  
史蒂夫一边在托尼体内进出一边揉捏托尼手感绝佳的胸肌，旋转在之前的亲吻中被他咬得红肿可怜的乳头，惹来托尼一阵阵地战栗。  
托尼沉浸在这场性爱里迷乱地扭动身体，配合史蒂夫的节奏用金发男人的阴茎操自己。先前的疼痛已经远去，快感从下半身一波波拍打他的身体。他爱死了史蒂夫的阴囊打在他屁股上色情的声音，这让他想到自己在进入史蒂夫身体时金发男人要紧下唇、双眼浸满情欲泪水的欲拒还迎和不断收紧却被他阻止闭合的双腿。那场景美妙得要命，托尼甚至一度怀疑他只要脑海里想想这样的场面就能直接高潮——  
“啊……嗯……”几声不属于托尼的呻吟飘进黑发男人耳朵里，这令钢铁侠清醒了一瞬。  
等等！  
天啊……天啊天啊天啊！史蒂夫还在为自己做扩张，他在还等着被他进入。他在呻吟，在一边干托尼·斯塔克一边被他自己的手指玩弄。  
操，操操操！  
托尼几乎要高潮了，他发出一声高亢的哀鸣，本以为自己会不甘地射出来，可史蒂夫却比他更快地一把抓上他的阴茎根部，大拇指和食指一收便硬生生阻止了托尼的射精。戛然而止的快感逼出了托尼的生理泪水，他的呼吸慢了半拍，整个人抽搐了一会儿，干性高潮来得又猛又快，他近乎绝望地扬起脑袋，抬手握上了史蒂夫停在他身下的手腕。  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯！”托尼抹了把眼泪，嘶哑地吼出声，他扭过头去，看到史蒂夫在情欲支配下依旧带着温和与安抚意味的微笑和汗湿的鬓角，瞬间便被一阵由感动与爱意带来的耳鸣支配。待他再次缓过神来，史蒂夫已经被他压在了身下，硬热到疼痛的阴茎挺立在腿间，偶尔可怜兮兮地跳动几下。  
金发青年为他打开了双腿，轻喘着抹去托尼的泪水。  
“来吧。”他的爱人轻笑着发出邀请。  
托尼再也忍不住了。眼前是他渴望得到的、渴望在其身上留下属于自己印记的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，他不需要再克制自己，他清楚史蒂夫会接纳他的一切。他一直清楚，却又一直逃避这点。真是傻到家了，斯塔克。  
他抬起史蒂夫的双腿架在肩上，双手掰开金发青年的臀瓣，发狠地让自己的阴茎冲进史蒂夫湿润的后穴，进入他温软的体内。  
身下人发出一声低吟，金色的眉皱了起来。史蒂夫努力放松自己，他先前的扩张不算到位，比托尼几乎没有扩张的扩张也只是略微好一些，疼痛令他拉回了一些理智，却也不可控地流露出了一些被痛楚支配的表情。这回轮到托尼摆着张挣扎的脸停在他体内不动了，可史蒂夫却硬得难受。金发男人撸了两把自己的阴茎，拍拍托尼的屁股喘息着前后移动腰胯：“我快到了，快些让我射。我没你之前那么疼，没事的。”  
托尼颤抖着亲吻史蒂夫大腿内侧的伤疤，下身开始有力的抽插。他一边压在史蒂夫身上操他，一边哽咽着吮吸他狰狞的伤痕，几近哀求地啜泣：“救我……救救我，史蒂夫……再救我一次，好吗？”  
史蒂夫小声呻吟着，一边握上托尼的手把他拉向自己，一边仰起头，让双腿折叠到尽量贴近肩膀。体内的硬热一遍遍拍打他的内壁，令他好几次想探出舌头舔舐托尼的嘴唇都被不可控的呻吟和呜咽打断。托尼往前轻压，再次用上些力度贴近了史蒂夫。他们终于吻在一起，托尼的动作也愈来愈快，他们马上就要高潮了，史蒂夫却松开咬住托尼嘴唇的牙齿，额头轻轻抵上托尼的。  
他在承受托尼深深顶弄的间隙深情地低语：“以后别再问我这个了，托尼。你比我更清楚，我从未放弃过救你。”

托尼瞬间瞪大眼睛，他接着便按住了史蒂夫，将头埋进他颈窝啜泣，下身的动作瞬间又狠又快，顶得史蒂夫发出一连串哭泣般的绵长呻吟。  
托尼将史蒂夫狠狠操进床铺里，握住他的手压在旁边十指交握，在一次准确又凶猛的抽插中，他的阴茎几乎是撞在史蒂夫的前列腺上再往里进入，史蒂夫发出一声高亢的呻吟，下身抽搐地绷紧，精液一滴不剩地射进了安全套里。托尼直起身，放下史蒂夫的双腿一把拉起他，将金发男人的手指插进自己依旧泥泞的后穴。在高潮中迷迷糊糊的史蒂夫感受到手指被他熟悉的、属于托尼的温热肠壁包裹，他本能地按压托尼的腰胯延长着高潮，手指猛地一屈碾过托尼的前列腺。黑发男人面色潮红地在他面前仰着头射了出来，那一刻微蹙着眉、双眼迷离、红润双唇微张的样子是那样的美丽迷人。  
天啊，托尼，你好美。  
史蒂夫痴痴地欣赏着托尼高潮时迷乱的样子，眼睛一刻都不想眨动。他大概是把那句心里话说出来了，因为，嘿，他的爱人低下头，下身还在与他一同小幅度抽搐，却弯起了嘴角，疲惫又充满爱意地望着他。  
“你的样子也很美，史蒂夫。”托尼抱住史蒂夫，脑袋搁上他的肩膀。史蒂夫清楚自己当时的样子怕是与托尼一样迷离恍惚，他没说什么，只是接受了这份赞美，轻轻拍打着托尼的脊背，他们互相支撑着，等待高潮逐渐冷却。  
在托尼离开史蒂夫体内后，金发青年摘下两人沉甸甸的安全套，打了个结丢进垃圾桶。他从床下捞起不知何时全部滑下去的被子，也不管床单上还有些未干的润滑剂和体液，就这么拥抱着彼此窝在被窝里。  
托尼靠在史蒂夫胸口，左手环过他的窄腰、左腿压在他腿上地抱住他。他们知道对方都没有睡，但这片刻的安宁与彼此平和安定的呼吸声是那样美好。托尼放任自己沉静在史蒂夫的爱意中，直到他找回自己先前爽到射出去的思维，这才低声开口：“我向你保证，史蒂夫。我再也不会对你做出那种事。”  
“不是说已经过去了吗？”史蒂夫叹息，轻轻拍打着托尼的后背，“但这道伤疤我们都该留着它，算是某种警示。”  
托尼抿了抿嘴唇，他还以为史蒂夫会再说点什么，可男人平稳的呼吸却阻止了他再开口的打算。他揽了揽两人的被子，调整了下姿势将已经睡着的爱人抱进温热的怀里，手指轻柔地按压史蒂夫的太阳穴。  
他为了自己，今天已经太累了。  
托尼愧疚地阖上眼，放任自己被睡意拉进可能到来的噩梦里。但那天晚上，托尼并没有被鲜血与低语所困。他梦到自己被一个人拉着手往前走，身后是魑魅魍魉蠢蠢欲动的深渊。他不再那么恐惧，脚下的步子也坚定了起来。  
天刚亮的时候，托尼猛地惊醒。他不安地观察周围，在触碰到手中另一只温热的手掌后逐渐平静下来。  
史蒂夫握住了他的手，他救下他，带着他离开了那些噩梦。  
托尼弯起嘴角，本想接着睡去，可史蒂夫不是很正常的轻浅呼吸和体温令他蹙起眉，收起笑容，一下便清醒。

公寓楼下，在焦急等待了半个晚上后，终于见史蒂夫家里亮起灯的巴基拽着娜塔莎就上了楼。后者翻了个白眼，也没有拒绝，甚至脚步比他还快。  
巴基敲响实木门，开门的是托尼。黑发男人也没多少惊讶，只是让他们进来。  
巴基紧张兮兮地走进去，做贼一样。他当然看到了托尼脖颈上不加掩饰的吻痕，黑发男人也没有隐藏起它们的意思。也就是说——  
“你还好吗，托尼？”娜塔莎先巴基一步开口，她观察了托尼很久，看起来状态不差，可还是放不下心。  
“我……还算不错。”托尼准备好退烧药，也没有理会两位客人，自顾自带着药物走进房间去。  
娜塔莎了然地给了巴基一个“没问题了”的眼神，自来熟地搬出一把椅子来坐上。  
房间里传来两人小声的交谈，不多时，托尼和裹着一件厚衣服的史蒂夫便走了出来。  
“嚯！感冒了？发烧了？”巴基瞪大眼睛，“你已经多少年没生过病了？”  
“所以这次反扑得有些厉害。”史蒂夫笑着抓抓头发，鼻音很重，“但我觉得一天就能好。”  
“那你们两……”巴基做了个意义不明七拐八拐的手势，“我是说，没事了？”  
“没事了。”托尼低声开口，“我们会继续走下去。”末了，他又加上一句：“谢谢。”  
娜塔莎惊讶地挑眉，但她还是放柔了表情，来到托尼面前给了他一个拥抱：“记得给你的CEO放假。”  
“等我回去。”托尼轻声回答。  
两位好友说完就打算离开，理由是不能打扰史蒂夫和托尼的二人世界。钢铁侠还没等问问两人在纽约有没有地方歇脚，他们便干脆利落地关上了门。  
史蒂夫笑了笑，正想跟托尼说聚餐的事，却望见黑发男人紧绷着身子，眼睛死死盯住闭合的房门。史蒂夫站起身来，轻轻按压托尼的肩膀：“想喝酒了？”  
“嗯。”托尼的肩膀垮了下去，整个人快缩进史蒂夫怀里。  
“跟我聊聊，嗯？”史蒂夫揉了揉托尼的脑袋，感受着黑发男人的手环上他的腰背。  
“我们牵扯到了太多的人。”托尼呢喃道，“佩珀被我用战甲关了一会儿，娜塔莎和你兄弟千里迢迢从加州赶过来，还有，你昨晚有去喝酒吗”  
“有。找了罗伊和佩姬，嗯，或者说是他们找的我。”  
“看吧，又多了两个人。”托尼叹气，推着史蒂夫回到房间里躺回床上，“我该怎么——”  
“托尼。”史蒂夫捏捏男人的手，“明天一起给他们做顿好吃的。”  
“可——”  
“这里，永远不要忘记帮助过你的人。”史蒂夫攥紧拳，轻轻砸在托尼胸口，“然后为他们付诸真心，好吗？”  
托尼凝想片刻，握住了史蒂夫的手，眉眼柔和了下去，嘴角微扬，俊逸的令人移不开眼：“我会的。”

tbc.


End file.
